(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a technique concerning an image forming apparatus including a cover provided to be capable of opening and closing in an apparatus main body, a detachable member detachably inserted into the apparatus main body, a detection switch that detects the attachment of the detachable member to the apparatus main body, and an interlocking member that acts by force in a direction for closing the cover in association with an attaching operation of the detachable member. In the technique, it needs only the attaching operation of the detachable member to the apparatus main body in order to close the cover automatically by action of the interlocking member, which makes it possible to omit an interlocking switch that detects whether the cover is opened or closed.